


The Afterparty

by Startle_Stars



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Anal, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, First Time, Fivesome, Group Sex, Light Bondage, Massage, Moemura, Polyamory, Role Reversal, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Three or More Writing Contest, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startle_Stars/pseuds/Startle_Stars
Summary: The Holy Quartet always winds down with an afterparty following a big witch fight. With the newly contracted Homura joining the team to form the Holy Quintet, she gets invited to the party too, and finds it to be quite unlike anything she expected.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka/Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko/Tomoe Mami
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. 7 P.M.

For her first time, Homura was shocked by how easy every movement, pairing, and trick was. Nobody even got hurt.

When Madoka had stumbled while aiming her bow on the uneven, shifting floor of the lair, Homura was already there to catch and steady her. When Sayaka cut an opening to a weak spot on the witch, Homura was already there, planting a bomb and detonating it within the time it took to blink. When Kyoko leapt to strike the witch in the eyes, Homura was already below her, giving her that extra push to reach. When Mami unleashed a barrage of musket fire upon the witch, Homura was already there, attaching explosives to each pellet of frozen shot.

Homura had become a magical girl because she couldn’t bear the thought of Madoka, or any of her teammates, coming to harm at the hands of a witch. Madoka Kaname. The girl who had shown her many reasons to live, not just be alive but to truly live. That got her out from that cocoon she had wrapped herself in, just a little, and lead her to discover that people in the outside world can be just as warm and welcoming as that bubble she once thought of as her only safety.

“I wish to stop Madoka and her friends from ever coming to harm” she had said to the incubator.

So to see Madoka and her friends all safe, uninjured, dismissing their magical uniforms one by one as they approached around the singular grief seed lying on the floor? That filled her heart with pride.

Mami stepped forth, now clad in her casual clothing, and picked up the grief seed. She tapped the black jewel against her soul gem for just a moment, yet there was barely a trickle of a reaction as the amber stone went from glistening to glistening just that much more. Then she handed the grief seed to Sayaka, and the ritual went around the circle until the seed was finally planted into Homura’s hand by Madoka.

“You don’t have any spares yet, do you?” Madoka said. “You can have this one. It’s still mostly full. You should always keep at least one of them on you at any time from now on.”

Taking the proffered seed, Homura repeated the motion the other four had already made, placing it against her soul gem to see a slight dark ember between them, before it subsided. Otherworldly understanding granted by her newfound powers, Homura identified that the grief seed was only half-used. It had restored her soul gem to flawless clarity. She then quickly stowed both within her bag.

“Amazing work today, Homura,” Mami said.

“Yeah, that way you boosted me as I lunged with my spear. Genius!” Kyoko thrust forward with her hand in clumsy imitation.

“T-thank you.”

Despite the intensity of the fight she had participated in, an overwhelming sensation of restlessness remained within Homura. Like every muscle was just screaming to burst out in more energy. Or like an itch she can’t scratch nor even locate. There was something more she needed to do, but what? Why?

Mami hummed as she glanced at her phone. “It’s still early in the evening, and I don’t think any of you girls have anything else that could get in the way...”

“Afterparty, woo!” Kyoko threw her hands up into the air.

“Homura, you are formally invited to the Holy Quar- Ahem, Holy _Quintet_ afterparty,” Mami said, bowing.

“More like world _infamous_ with what she gets up to,” Sayaka said, sighing as she pointed to Kyoko.

“Hmph. You play just as much a role in pushing things at these parties.” Kyoko said.

“P-p-party?” Homura stammered.

“Yes, at my apartment. We try to hold one after every big fight, to help us all unwind. It would be really great if you came, Homura.” Mami said. “That would make you a true member of the team.”

Madoka placed her hand on Homura’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Homura. It’s mostly about snacks and loving friendships, and I’ll be there the whole time with you. I’ll stop the two animals over there from getting too wild.”

If Madoka enjoyed it, it was probably fine. If her best friend was going to be there, she truly had no choice.

“Okay, I’ll come,” Homura said.

On their walk to Mami’s apartment, Madoka and Homura fell behind the others, making small talk as they traipsed along the tranquil evening residential streets of Mitakihara. After knocking on the door they were ushered into the apartment by Mami, who was indignant at how much later than the others they had arrived. Madoka quickly apologised as Homura took off her shoes in the entryway. The new arrivals then sat down together on the floor, next to a low glass table already lined up with a variety of dainty snacks, plates, glasses and drinks. Somehow, the collection was still growing, as Mami placed another tray of food onto the table while Homura was still getting her bearings.

Across the table, Sayaka and Kyoko were seated on the sofa, snuggled up together with their entire bodies buried under a thick blanket. Sayaka’s fingers were clasped around a steaming mug of coffee, while Kyoko was sifting through a bag of candy, occasionally tossing a piece into her girlfriend’s waiting mouth.

“Aren’t they going to get way too hot like that?” Homura asked, feeling the slightest hint of envy as she turned to Madoka.

“We’ve tried to tell them that before, but they don’t seem to care one bit,” Madoka said. “It’s their happy place.”

Mami arrived from the kitchen and placed yet another tray of snacks onto the table with a clatter. Seemingly satisfied that there were enough to last through the evening, she sat down between Madoka and the sofa lovebirds and poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher on the table.

“To another success and our newest member!” Mami said as she toasted with the glass of water. Madoka clapped, Sayaka nudged her coffee forward slightly before drawing it back carefully. Kyoko thrust her bag of candy into the air, several pieces spilling from the open packet and falling onto the blanket.

“Thank you,” Homura said, leaning forward to prospect through the multitude of offerings laid before her.

“Here. Try this one.” Madoka grabbed a bite-sized pastry and pushed it towards Homura. “They’re so, sooo sweet.”

Homura chomped down on the snack and delightfully agreed with Madoka’s assessment. She quickly found herself swept up in the relaxing conversation and food.

“Your apartment is really pretty, Mami. Is the party always held here?” Homura asked.

“Usually it is. We tried to hold one at Madoka’s house once. It didn’t go well.” Mami said.

Sayaka leaned forward. “Yeah, Madoka’s dad is really nice and all, but with the way he was doting on us all evening we couldn’t do what we usually do.”

“Ah, makes sense,” Homura said. There was no way they could talk about their success in fighting witches in front of Madoka’s family.

As the evening wore on, the trays of snacks began to diminish, and stacks of empty glasses and plates replaced them. Greedy appetites and thirsts were quenched, but despite it all Homura retained her feelings of restlessness. That implacable itch, like something within her hadn’t gotten out earlier during the fight and was now screaming at her body, begging to be let loose.

“So how did these parties start anyway?” Homura asked.

“Well, after Sayaka and I became magical girls, witches became a lot easier to deal with,” Madoka said, before taking a bite from a cookie.

“Yep, it was pretty tough going when it was just me and Kyoko,” Mami said. “But with four of us and our combined magic, it became easy. Routine, even. Once you get hyped up for a fight, only for it to all be over in thirty seconds?”

“All that hype sticks with you. So we started using these parties whenever we can to get it out of our systems.” Madoka said.

“Yeah, I don’t know what I’d do without this. Probably unload everything on Sayaka?” Kyoko said, nuzzling into her girlfriend.

Sayaka nuzzled back. “And she’s why I need them.”

“Huh,” Homura shrugged. If there was something about this event that was supposed to quench this boundless stamina, it had failed. “Hype? Like you have all this energy left over? It doesn’t seem to be going away?”

“Well, the party isn’t over yet, is it? I pinkie promise you that you’ll feel amazing before the end.” Madoka smiled at Homura.

By this point in the evening, mere scraps of the original mountain of snacks remained. “You burn a lot of calories as a magical girl, so no need to worry about your figure.” Sayaka had told Homura. The state of Kyoko’s physique despite her sugar-fuelled diet attested to this, so Homura didn’t restrain herself when eating. Everyone had settled into comfortable conversation, and Kyoko had almost fallen asleep on Sayaka’s shoulder. _Was this truly what a party was supposed to be?_ Homura thought.

“Okay, let’s kick this party up a notch!” Mami cheered. “You girls know what comes next.” She gathered up some of the empty trays and discarded cutlery, then walked to the kitchen.

Kicking this up a notch? That could only mean one thing. Homura shook her hands in front of her face. “Al-alcohol? No, I can’t drink.”

“Don’t worry, the after-afterparty isn’t about that. Nobody is getting drunk.” Sayaka said.

Upon hearing her girlfriend say those words, Kyoko snapped out of her food coma. “Woo after-afterparty!” she yelled, raising her arms and flinging the blanket that had been covering up the two lovers into the air.

Before her, Homura sighted the bare slender curves of Kyoko’s chest. She was naked, apart from a pair of far-too-tight white panties digging into the skin around her waist, just barely covering what they needed to. Sayaka too was wearing far less clothing than would be decent; a black chemise just translucent enough to reveal that there was nothing else between it and the flesh underneath.

Homura’s hands flew up over her glasses as her mind raced. _Why are they wearing so little?_ Ok, there must be a rational explanation, she figured. They were girlfriends after all. Getting some skin on skin contact with the one you love must be relaxing. If they were to snuggle up like that under a blanket, that’d feel nice, and it was all covered up so nobody else would have to see. It’s obvious enough that they weren’t getting too handsy, so it was all good for them to be attending the party like that. _Throwing the blanket off must be just an innocent mistake. Kyoko can be so reckless._ As much as she knew she was wrong to look at them in this moment of vulnerability, Homura couldn’t help but peep through the cracks she had left between her fingers.

The rationale that Homura had hastily crafted fell apart immediately. Kyoko, seemingly oblivious to Homura and Madoka’s presence, dove on her girlfriend. She captured Sayaka’s lips against her own, groped at her breasts, and reached down between her legs.

Homura wasn’t so hopeless and naive to not understand now, as much as she knew she created that impression in others. She knew what was happening before her. That’s what people who love each other often do, after all. Sayaka and Kyoko have certainly been together long enough that they might have done this before. The sex in a private bedroom on a cool night part, not the breaking into a frenzy of lust at a party in front of other people part. It was shocking. Perverse. And, she painfully admitted to herself, they made for a damn hot couple. It was making that itch inside her from earlier grow that bit more intense. Had Kyoko just gone too far?

Unable to avert her gaze, no matter how much her brain screamed _don’t look_ , Homura saw that Sayaka was reciprocating now too. This certainly wasn’t just some temporary insanity on Kyoko’s part.

Madoka held a finger to her lips and grabbed Homura’s hand. “Looks like they’re already going at it. Kyoko sure is impulsive, huh? She always insists she gets the first taste of her girlfriend, and we can hardly tell her otherwise.”

“F-first?” Homura stammered. Regardless of the many questions racing through her mind right now, Madoka looked as calm and relaxed as ever. The comfortable feel of Madoka’s fingers, slightly entwined with her own, was distilled confidence. If Madoka was OK with what was happening, it must be fine, right? What was Madoka intending to do, anyway? Were they here just to watch this inspiring imagery?

Mami rushed back into the room. “I could hear them from the kitchen... Such impatient girls. Not like you, Madoka.”

“Now now, don’t flatter me with false praise. I was going to dive into them if you didn’t get back.” Madoka said as Mami sat down next to her.

Madoka and Mami started kissing next to Homura. A little kissing between friends is OK, right? Maybe they were dating and Homura didn’t even know it, and this situation is bound to make one want to kiss their girlfriend? Homura could hardly avert her eyes from the adorable sex that was quickly heating up over on the sofa, but those sounds. Yep, that’s far too much noise coming from Madoka and Mami. That’s not just a little kiss; they were all in on the smooching, Madoka’s hands now groping their way across Mami’s curves. Homura knew now her friends had truly gone mad.

“W-what are you doing, Madoka?” Homura meekly whispered, to no avail. Madoka, the smaller of the two, had managed to push Mami down and was far too distracted by the soft lips and attention-demanding breasts of the girl beneath her to hear Homura. _If only Madoka could pin ME like that_ , intruded Homura’s increasingly overwhelmed mind.

“Madoka!” Homura tried again. Sayaka and Kyoko paused their frantic shimmying and thrusting to look over at her, only to ignore her and return their attention to each other. Mami, however, pushed Madoka out of the kiss.

“Oh my, I had never intended that you get left out like this,” Mami said.

Finally, it clicked with Madoka what was wrong. She released the pin on Mami and crawled over to Homura. “I’m sorry. I should have known since you’ve never been at one of these parties before.”

“W-what are you all doing?” Homura said, slamming her hands into the floor. “Why are you kissing Mami? Why are Sayaka and Kyoko just...” Homura hesitated, struggling for the words to express properly what she was seeing unfold, only to utterly fail at remaining proper. “Fucking? Just fucking, right there on the fucking couch?”

Mami sat up, her hair drills already devastated from the making out. “Well, we’re all such good friends. It’s only natural that we would want to express our friendship in such a pleasurable way, right Homura?”

“No, not at all!” Homura said. “You’re s-supposed to do that with someone you l-love!”

“Someone you love, huh?” Madoka crawled closer to Homura. “Am I someone you love? Someone who you would be happy to kiss?”

That had hit Homura badly. How could she possibly tell her anything other than her utter adoration and love for the girl? And surely, if she adored Madoka as much as she knew within her heart she did, there was no way she could turn down an opportunity to kiss her. Especially since she had already fantasized about it so many times before, whenever she was alone. Besides, every other time Madoka roped her into something she was too shy to admit she wanted, it had worked out.

Madoka loomed over Homura. “No? If you want, you can sit the rest of the party out.”

“Do it.” Homura closed her eyes and balled her hands, nails biting into her palms. “If it’s you, it must be OK, right?”

Madoka’s soft lips were upon hers, as utter bliss descended upon her body. To think, Madoka, who gave Homura her reason to live, was sharing this most intimate of touches with her. Hands reached Homura’s shoulder and pushed forward. Homura fell back, the frames of her glasses shoved up to her forehead. Madoka’s tongue caressed against Homura’s lips, before being granted entry.

That itch within Homura had grown into an inferno. The cute girl on top of her, giving her such loving attention as only someone she loved could do? The hoarse cries and husky moans coming from Sayaka’s lips as Kyoko wetly thrust her hands up between her legs? Mami’s gentle gaze, affectionately observing Madoka’s effort in winning over Homura’s trust? That damp spot now spreading across her panties? That scandalous lust she had only ever aimed to disguise, to quell privately with her own hands behind locked doors? There was nothing Homura could do now but desperately attempt to quench that fire with Madoka’s help.

Homura whined as Madoka drew back from the kiss. “Mami, Homura could use your special kiss now.”

 _Special kiss?_ Homura thought. She’d much rather Madoka stay upon her lips. Sure enough, Madoka returned her attention, but that only raised more questions.

Homura felt a hand upon her thigh, then another. Slender fingertips just barely peeping below the edges of her pleated skirt, slowly and gently inching her legs apart. She couldn’t see who it was down there, Homura’s vision entirely taken up by that deep, petal-pink gaze of Madoka’s seductive eyes. Given the wonderful sounds still coming from the other side of the room, she could only guess Mami was making the move on her. Fingers moved further up until they reached the brim of her panties. There, they hooked in, stretching the fabric just enough that Homura whined into Madoka’s mouth as the taut, damp cotton pressed up into her most sensitive place. Then, they were dragged down, just a few inches, Homura being stripped of her privacy by someone she couldn’t even see, secretly taking delight in the idea that they’d witness her in such a horny, wet state.

Madoka again interrupted her kiss, only to replace her intruding tongue with a finger or two, dipping into the mixed saliva-coated confines of Homura’s mouth and dancing against Homura’s tongue. Seemingly satisfied, Madoka brought that same hand down to her waist, only to slip it beneath the elastic of her skirt and shudder as she began touching herself. The kissing resumed, somehow yet more intense and passionate this time, Madoka engulfing Homura’s mouth within her own, moans reverberating.

Homura’s body leapt as she felt a hot breath against her exposed sex. Mami must have been there, staring at it. Then came the first lick, and every remaining ounce of regret or concern in her collapsed under that thundering pleasure that rose from between her legs and shattered her strength. She had thought Madoka’s mouth felt pretty good, but Mami’s? Within seconds she had been reduced to a quivering wreck, utterly defenceless below the twin efforts of the more experienced girls that had seized upon her.

“Figured we’d join ya,” Sayaka said, approaching Homura’s side. Her bare rump cushioned Sayaka’s fall as Kyoko straddled atop her.

Homura’s normally impeccable sense of time had failed. How long had Mami been licking her already? When did those two girls even stop what they were doing to come over? How long had it been before Kyoko had lifted Sayaka’s leg and started swaying and pounding their hips together? Homura could feel the heat radiating off them as Kyoko’s face reddened and her breathing became ragged, desperate, filled with panting and whining. Amidst the tangle, Sayaka’s hand found Homura’s, and she squeezed on it in time with her girlfriend’s movements.

There was no way Homura could take in all the sights, sounds and touches of all this sex going on around her for long. Pleasure already far beyond her limits, beyond anything she had ever gotten alone, limbs tingling, whimpers captured within Madoka’s waiting mouth.

Homura came, body thrashing and almost kicking were it not for a timely intervention from Mami. That itch exploded, arcing like lighting across every inch of her body. Madoka clung to her harder as if to tell her _it’s all OK, this love is all for you. Please treasure it and hold onto it as long as you can._ And she did, sense of time reduced only to the counting and the miscounting of the rhythmic contortions of her hips.

She was panting, dazed, and confused. But Madoka was still there, as a connection with reality within Homura’s blurred vision. She had drawn back, leaving Homura some space to breathe and gazing with a lusty, loving smile spread across her blushing face.

Then Madoka collapsed atop Homura, moaning, fingers furiously clamouring under her skirt as her head came to rest upon Homura’s heavy-breathing ribs. Vision no longer occupied by the masturbating girl, Homura saw Mami reveal herself from between her legs. Mami gave a dignified smile, at least as much as possible given the mix of saliva and Homura’s fluids smeared across her mouth.

“Kyokooooo!” Sayaka screamed as one final, monumental pounding from her girlfriend’s hips caused her body to ride up and buckle the rug. She clamped her grip painfully tight onto Homura’s hand, as she looked over and witnessed Sayaka come undone under her girlfriend.

Grinning, Kyoko turned to face Homura. “Heh, that’s how you really fuck your girl, Homura. You’ll learn soon enough why Sayaka cries my name every night.”

“Jeez, Kyoko...” Sayaka squeezed out between desperate gasps.

Madoka finished next, from her own efforts beneath her skirt. She rubbed her still clothed body up against Homura, desperate for sensation, needy cries and coos emanating from her lips. All remaining strength left her and she went slack atop her friend.

Kyoko looked up and down the scrunched and twisted clothing draping Homura’s body. She frowned. Still straddling on Sayaka’s legs, she leaned over at Homura. “All this in the way of the good stuff. I will never understand what Madoka sees in leaving it on.”

Kyoko gently pushed the weakened, whimpering Madoka aside, letting her slump to the floor. Now granted access, she moved her fingers down to Homura’s collar and began fumbling with her buttons, popping one, then two, then three open. Just enough that the blouse parted to show off some of Homura’s black lacy bra.

“Oooh, good choice Homura,” Kyoko said, giving her a thumbs up.

Homura grabbed Kyoko’s hand before she could undo another button “W-what are you doing now?”

“Stripping you, of course?” Kyoko said, trying to bat away the intruding grasp. “It’ll be nice to have a pair of tits out that I can compete with.”

Mami intervened this time, grabbing Kyoko’s remaining free hand. “I think she needs a short break, this was pretty intense for her already.”

“If that was too much, she’s not going to make it through the night. She needs to learn to keep up.” Kyoko said.

“Mmmammi’s rigmmmt,” Madoka mumbled into the floor, before carefully picking herself up.

“L-Let me speak to M-Madoka first, Kyoko.” Homura said.

“Fine, fine, I guess I’ll just have to take Mami instead.” Kyoko reversed Mami’s grapple, grabbing her hand and pulling her away.

“Ahaha, looks like I’m being stolen again. Have fun, you three.” Mami said as she was dragged over to the sofa.

With a little more space around her, Homura awkwardly sat up, adjusting her glasses. “Madokaaaa...” she whined, reaching her arms around her friend’s neck and clinging on.

“It felt good for you, right?” Madoka whispered into Homura’s ear.

“Mmh,” Homura said. No use lying about it now, not after how she reacted.

“Mami really is amazing. Her mouth is in high demand in these parties. But you know what feels just as amazing?”

“Uh, kissing?”

“Well, aside from that. Reciprocating! Knowing that you’ve wound up another girl so much that they collapse into a puddle of lust under your touch. Nnh... Just thinking about it gets me turned on again.” Madoka rubbed her thighs together. “Sayaka, you’re someone I can trust with this task, right?”

Sayaka, still dazed and breathing deeply beside Homura, spoke up “What do you need, Madoka?”

“I need to repay Mami for helping out Homura, so I’m going to leave Homura in your loving care, ok? Show her the ropes.” Madoka said, before turning back to Homura. “I know you probably just want to spend time with me, but we have an unspoken rule here. You’re not allowed to keep one girl to yourself for the whole night. Don’t worry. You can trust Sayaka because I trust her.”

“Sure, Madoka. Can’t wait to show this new girl some new things.” Sayaka said.

Madoka untangled herself from Homura’s clingy hug. “I’ll be back soon, Homura, I promise. Oh, and Sayaka, don’t show her anything I wouldn’t do to her.”

“Not even anal?”

“Especially not that! There’s no way she’s prepared.” Madoka pouted.

Sayaka looked at Homura, who was still dressed in her now ragged, creased clothing. She crawled over to her, and placed her hand upon her face, before giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

“We should get this clothing off before it gets completely ruined,” Sayaka said.

“W-what? I can’t, not in front of all these people.”

Sayaka tutted. “Look, most of everyone else here is already naked. We all find you incredibly attractive, Homura. There’s no reason to hide what you’ve got.”

Homura glanced over to the three girls occupying the sofa. Sure enough, Mami was now naked too, and a half-undressed Madoka had snuck up behind her to grab at her bountiful, swaying tits. Stunned by the sight, distracted from the conversation, Homura gawked at them. She watched as Madoka’s hands sunk into that succulent flesh, and rolled Mami’s rosy nipple between her fingertips.

“See, that’s a sight we all love. It’s only fair if we get to look at you too.”

“Okay, okay, but I’ll take everything off myself.” Homura relented. If Mami and Madoka were getting naked, it must be fine for her to do so anyway.

She peeled the underpants that had been brought down to her knees off, finally allowing her legs their full range of motion. Everything else was unceremoniously dumped on the floor, and Homura found herself sat before Sayaka’s prying gaze, forearm across her slight chest and hand covering her crotch.

“Beautiful, truly beautiful,” Sayaka said as she lifted Homura’s glasses from her face, put them aside, and placed another kiss upon her cheek. “Do you like boobs, Homura?”

“H-how did you know?”

“Well, there’s a pretty _big_ reason you’d be staring at Mami like that. How about this pair in front of you?” Sayaka gripped the underside of her breasts, pushing them up and together to emphasise, before shaking them up and down, alternating left and right. “Pretty good still, I think. Want to touch?”

There was no way Homura could decline that request, but her own hands were all that was remaining of her modesty. No. Her modesty was long gone already when she came undone under Madoka and Mami’s touch. She looked over to Madoka, who had a goofy grin sprawling across her face as she continued to knead into Mami’s soft pillows. If Madoka is having so much fun grabbing them, then it must be fine for her to do the same with Sakaya. Besides, Sayaka’s did look enticing too.

Homura surrendered, reaching forwards to palm the mounds of the girl in front of her. Soft, tender skin, just big enough to fill her entire hand, capped with a firmer and more sensitive nipple. Sayaka smiled, reaching in for another kiss as she brought her own hands up to Homura’s bare chest.

Homura pulled back. “I-I’m sorry they’re so small.”

“That’s no issue at all.” Sayaka pushed her fingers into the firmer curves of her partner. “I’ll let you in on a little secret.”

“Eh?”

“You might have been able to tell from how much I love my girlfriend, but I like them tiny and sensitive.” Sayaka pinched on Homura’s nipple for emphasis, being rewarded with a sweet yelp from the girl.

 _Now Sayaka’s really done it,_ Homura decided. She was so tender there, and whenever she frantically needed to get off she would grab at herself as Sayaka had just done. Taking the initiative, she pushed Sayaka over and kissed her deeply, before turning her attention to the pert nipples of the girl beneath her. She gripped both, and tugged lightly, seeing the skin around them go taut, before releasing and observing the fat recoil back. She repeated her efforts, soaking in the sweet sounds coming from Sayaka’s lips each time she did.

“Wow, Homura, you’re getting into this now,” Sayaka said between gasps. “Tell me, have you ever masturbated before?”

“What?”

“It was a trick question. I mean, who hasn’t rubbed one out at some point?” Sayaka said, bringing her hand up against Homura’s soaked pussy and pressing one fingertip along its length. The girl atop her fell weak, hesitant, unable to continue her efforts on Sayaka’s chest. “So how about you try out everything you learned about yourself, but on me?”

“Mmh,” Homura said. She mirrored Sayaka’s movements, fumbling around with her hands down there and out of sight before feeling damp curls of Sayaka’s sparse hairs. Moving lower, she found the source of all that moisture, a heated opening within Sayaka. Staring at the rosy-cheeked smiling girl beneath her, Homura pushed forward with her finger, driving the entire length into that impossible warmth within Sayaka with such ease.

“Fuuuuck... That’s good Homura. More. Add another.”

Another? Well, that’s more than she ever did with herself, but the girl beneath her was clearly really pent up and needy, and it would only be mean to not fulfil such a simple request. She drew her finger back, before returning with a second, feeling the tight confines of Sayaka’s pussy widen to accept her. Sayaka kissed her as Homura pushed forth, then drew back, then pushed forth again, up and down.

“Is your girlfriend okay with you doing this, Sayaka?” Homura said.

“Look at her, over there, getting eaten out, smiling, curled up in utter bliss. She’s more than okay with this. I’d never deny her the opportunity to feel like that, not when she needs it so much. Once she finally falls asleep, hair ruffled up and body slickened with the fluids of three other girls? That’s her at her absolute hottest.” Sayaka sighed, lingering on that thought. “Anyway, I get some hot pussy out of this arrangement too.”

Then Sayaka got to work, focusing on Homura’s outside, thumbing at her clit as she caressed Homura’s folds. They gasped and hissed into each other’s caressing lips, as they worked each other up into a fury of touches and desires. Homura pressed down into Sayaka with her whole body, trying to extract as much delicious contact against her warm skin as possible.

“Mami, she’s getting along so well with Sayaka,” Madoka said, as she reached around from behind Mami and began caressing her slit. Mami hummed, tongue buried too deeply between Kyoko’s legs and busy extracting too many lusty rasps from the girl to give a more meaningful reply.

Homura was still over-sensitive from Mami’s efforts earlier, so the attention Sayaka was giving her clit was already beyond distracting. Losing focus, she absentmindedly eased a third finger into Sayaka, pounding harder and harder with her hand as she worked that space for as much moisture as she could gather. Sayaka whined and spasmed around the intrusion, redoubling her efforts, desperate to bring them both over the edge.

The inexperienced Homura could hold back no more. She came, desperately trying to keep some motion going in her arms as her strength left her and her mind clouded. Contortions ran up and down her body, grinding it further against the delightful, tender bare skin below her. Her mouth went slack, only for the ceded ground to be seized by Sayaka’s tongue.

Aiming to reach her climax, Sayaka ground her hips hard against Homura’s body, before reaching down with her own hand to finish the job. Homura’s fingers in her, thumb at her clit, she screamed as she went over the edge once more.

The pair shared panting, sweaty breaths as they collapsed into a cuddle pile, exhausted and mind-fogged to the point where they could only communicate in giggles.

Before long, Homura found Madoka at her shoulders. Then, the pink-haired girl threw herself into the pair on the floor. Mami and Kyoko followed. Beyond her wildest dreams, Homura was being caressed all over by four different, stunningly beautiful women, no longer able to place whose hand was where or doing what. Kisses flew from different directions, all just long enough to grow deep as they hummed into her mouth, before leaving to find another lip to capture.

Homura returned the efforts, rounding her hands around plump butts, thighs, waists and breasts of all shapes and sizes, seeking out Madoka amidst the heap of sex-slickened bodies. She grabbed hold of something wet and heard Madoka’s adorable gasp above her. Reaching around the hips of that slickened place, she levered herself up through the cuddle pile until she came face to face with that girl who joyfully beamed back at her.

Homura pressed her cheek against Madoka’s, whispering “How? How does it all feel so good, Madoka?”

“Does it matter? As long as we’re all together, taking in each other’s love?”

“No, I guess not,” Homura said.

Homura threaded her hands through Madoka’s scruffy locks, pulling their lips together as the ruckus around them continued. Before long, Sayaka and Mami untangled themselves from the pile, leaving Homura with just Kyoko and Madoka groping at her.

“Come on Madoka, it’s not fair if I’m the only one to not get a piece of the new girl,” Kyoko said.

Madoka frowned. “Well, it’s up to her to decide if she is down for it.” She turned to face Homura, kissing her before delivering an explanation. “She can be pretty fierce, but she is tame, so don’t worry. I’ll be here to stop her if she gets out of hand.”

Well, if Sayaka, Mami and Madoka enjoy their time with Kyoko as much as they seem to, it really can’t hurt too much, can it? “Okay,” Homura nodded.

Kyoko pounced upon Homura, grappling and grabbing at her body, layering kiss after kiss upon her slender frame. Homura fell back, as Madoka caught her and let her straddle against her chest. The frantic petting from Kyoko continued, her hands tracing up Homura’s slim chest, furious lust burning in the girls red eyes. And then her nails dug into her back.

“Ow, ow stop!” Homura yelled, swatting Kyoko away. She swiped her hand behind her back, then drew it forward to check for red. Homura sighed. It had hurt, but it hadn’t broken the skin.

“Bad Kyoko. Bad.” Madoka said, reaching over to give Kyoko’s ass a playful, gentle slap. “Naughty girls like you need to be punished.”

“Well, it wasn’t too bad. As long as she doesn’t do that again, we can carry on.”

“Nope, that’s the other unspoken rule here. If someone gets hurt, we don’t just pretend it didn’t happen.” Madoka said. “Anyway, the punishment can be just as pleasing.”

“No, I’ll do anything to not be punished!” Kyoko winked.

“Too late, Kyoko.” Madoka undid the red ribbons in her hair, allowing the scruffy lot to fall loose. She kneeled behind Kyoko, and firmly pulled her arms behind her back, using the ribbons to tie Kyoko’s wrists together. “Here, now we can use her and she can’t hurt you.”

“Uh, okay.” Homura hesitated, frozen in place. “Is she alright being tied up like that?”

“Yeah, she’s just playing along. These ribbons couldn’t restrain anyone, let alone someone as fierce as her.” Madoka said. “As much as she likes to take charge, she also likes it when other people are rough with her in turn.”

Kyoko turned around to give a thumbs up to Homura and then flopped helplessly on her side.

“I’ll claim my throne atop her mouth, but what can you do...” Madoka brought her fingertips against her lip. “Ah, I know, let me help you get into position.”

Homura soon found herself with her legs entangled between Kyoko’s, their sopping pussies barely touching.

“And now you’ve got her firmly under you, just go to town on her. You know you’ve lined it up when it feels good.”

“Yeah, fuck me hard Homura.”

“Shush, you,” Madoka said, lowering her ass onto Kyoko’s face and rocking back and forth against it. “Ah, that’s the spot, keep doing that.”

Homura froze up. This girl, pinned underneath her and totally under her control. Could she have her way with Kyoko like this, or was that too mean? But the way Madoka looked in front of her, shoulders slack and eyes shut, blissfully allowing herself to be carried away by Kyoko’s tongue? She knew deep down that it will feel good as soon as she started moving, and she’d be kicking herself for even hesitating about it. But no, she’s not as strong as Madoka, she needed some of Madoka’s strength to be able to carry on.

Homura reached forward, taking Madoka’s mouth by surprise, earning a sudden yelp from the girl before she relaxed against her. Then, Homura began grinding herself against Kyoko, looking for that essential friction. She found it, held it, savoured it, and repeated it, over and over again. The girl beneath her helplessly squirmed as she was overwhelmed by the efforts of the two best friends atop her.

Next to where Kyoko was receiving her so-called punishment, Sayaka and Mami were busy with their own passionate activities. Lying side by side, Sayaka lapped at Mami’s folds with her tongue, and Mami likewise returned the love. They savoured every taste and sound they could extract from their partner as the room again echoed with the heavy pants, moans and slaps of five horny girls fucking.

Stamina sapped, Homura’s rocking against Kyoko grew increasingly breathy, shaky and imprecise. Occasionally she’d land home, just barely sliding her clit against Kyoko’s, causing both of them to rock harder into the next motion searching for a repeat of that feeling. Madoka, firmly slamming down against Kyoko’s mouth in a discordant rhythm, saw below her a bare chest crying out for more teasing. She grabbed at Kyoko’s petite breasts, using her arms to steady herself and carry her weight as the rest of her grew increasingly unsteady.

Already over-sensitive from cumming twice before that evening, the wet squish of Kyoko’s pussy against her own quickly sent Homura over the edge. Nor was her best friend able to survive Kyoko’s efforts for long. They both collapsed into each-other, clinging on for the strength to stay together, kissing as they both rode out their orgasms and their juices smeared across the girl below. Then they basked in that feeling, staying together as they smiled and laughed through deep breaths and pants. Madoka brushed Homura’s sweat-slicked hair aside, so she could gaze into Homura’s half-lidded purple eyes. The moment only interrupted once Kyoko beneath them kicked her legs and bucked around.

“Eheh,” Madoka said as she slid forward, away from Kyoko’s face, to straddle her chest instead.

“Gaah” Kyoko gasped for breath. “You could have moved after you finished, Madoka.”

“Sorry, sorry, I hope you’re OK.”

“Yeah, I could have kept going honestly. It was just a warning.” Kyoko ground her hips back against Homura. “You two have had your fun, but I was right on the edge there and you stopped moving, Homura.”

“Sorry, Kyoko, I can’t.” Homura panted. “It’s too exhausting doing it like this, and I’m way too sensitive down there to keep going without a break.”

“Hmph, guess we’ll have to crack the strong stuff out now,” Kyoko said, sighing. “Let me up.”

Madoka stood, only to almost trip as her legs shook under her. No good, she’d have to crawl. She knelt up beside Homura, helped her ease off Kyoko, and rolled her onto her side to bring her into a cuddle. Madoka squirmed around, trying to extract every single little taste and angle of Homura’s bare, flushed skin against her own.

Kyoko stood, then easily slid her wrists free of her faux-restraints. She paced over to Mami, head buried between Sayaka’s thighs, busy delivering her obligatory oral reward, and poked her.

“Is the box in its usual place?” Kyoko says, shaking Mami’s shoulder.

“Mmyeah,” Mami mumbles into Sayaka.

“Excellent. I’ll grab the lot while you get the rest of these girls moved to the bedroom. You know what happened when we used them on the floor.”

“Mmh.”

“Madoka, you too!” Kyoko yelled.

“Already heard ya,” Madoka said, gazing at the exhausted, weak Homura splayed out next to her. “Can you stand, Homura?”

“My knees feel like a jar of pudding,” Homura muttered. “That itch from earlier is gone, now, at least.”

“Ok, let’s get you picked up and moving,” Madoka said, hooking her shoulder beneath Homura’s arm and heaving, trying to bring her to her feet. “Whoa, steady Homura. Mami, can you lend me some of your strength?”

Homura limped along, straddled by her two friends. That was how a party was supposed to go, right? Knock back strong liquor all night. Get so drunk and dizzy you can’t even get down the hall to your bedroom without needing your friends to help you wobble home and flop onto the soft white sheets of your bed?

But that’s not how this night had gone. Her bed had grey and black sheets, not white. She wasn’t tipsy either.

“Nnh, is the party over now?” Homura whispered aimlessly.

“Nope! We usually keep going until the early hours of the morning,” Madoka said, patting Homura’s head.

Homura’s confused attempt at conversation was interrupted by Kyoko slamming a large cardboard box onto the bed, the shockwave bouncing across the mattress and jolting Homura to attention. On it, someone had written ‘The Box’ in big red marker, with ‘no peeping’ written below in black alongside a crudely drawn snarling face.

The other four girls began pulling things from the box. Madoka reached in first, taking a lilac shaft, as wide as two fingers and as long as the hand that held it. Sayaka took out a bottle containing some thick, translucent liquid. Kyoko withdrew several small, egg-shaped pieces of plastic. After rummaging around, Mami pulled out what looked like an oversized microphone. Why did she store all this random junk in this box?

“What’s all that?” Homura mumbled.

“These? You can do all kinds of fun things with these Homura! Like this one, it’s been my favourite ever since I bought it,” Madoka said, holding the lilac shaft out in front of her. “When you put it inside you and press the button, it makes you feel really good.”

At that moment, the purpose of the object, and the box it emerged from, finally clicked for Homura. “Oh...”

Fighting witches? Dangerous? Not as much as Homura had been lead to believe. The real danger had revealed itself after the fight, in dealing with the appetites of four horny magical girls. Homura stared at the ceiling. She would not succumb to a Witch, but she may yet succumb to her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of this work is my submission to the "Three or More Writing Contest". Given the choice between limiting it to "Three" and "More", I went with more.


	2. 11 P.M

Homura felt the rounded, buzzing plastic surface just barely touching her skin. While she had thought this pair of thighs would be a comfortable pillow for her to relax on, her hopes were dashed and intensity returned. Looking up, she saw Mami attentively looking back at her, as she brought what Homura had been told was a wand vibrator into firmer contact with her sensitive areas.

Another tired, weak moan left Homura’s lips as that unusual sensation made contact with her clit once again. Her head had grown fogged with fatigue as the night drew on, but none of her many new partners had seen fit to relent from their activities. Indeed, as Homura failed to get some rest atop Mami’s legs, she witnessed ever more distracting, lurid scenes taking place in front of her.

Sayaka and Kyoko were kissing, giggling, longingly staring at each other, arms wrapped around shoulders. Despite everything going on around them, the couple continued openly displaying their affection to everyone. _It must be nice to have a relationship like that,_ Homura thought.

It wasn’t just them two either. Madoka was straddling up between Sayaka’s legs, shuffling back and forth along a rigid, bright purple shaft that they were sharing. The glow of the night lamp reflected off the sweaty sheen of their skin, as Madoka and Sayaka rubbed and shuffled against the toy that was penetrating them so thoroughly, driving it deeper still until their pussy lips met in the middle.

Madoka craned her neck to look at Homura, catching her out. Homura yelped, then glanced away, embarrassed for having been caught watching, unlike Madoka who seemed perfectly happy to display herself in such a vulnerable state to four other girls.

Homura couldn’t keep averting her gaze. Not from that beautiful girl who was having so much fun alongside that couple. She looked back to watch Madoka. Sweet, adorable Madoka, eyes screwed tight and biting her lip as she ground down against the length of the toy and likewise against Sayaka. Kyoko was now, unfortunately, obscuring Madoka’s nipples from Homura’s sight. Hands upon one, lips upon the other, suckling and kissing and leaving her saliva trailing across the girl’s slender chest.

_If only I was the one doing that instead_ , Homura thought. The pair of tits resting above her was exceptionally enticing, and that pink flesh of the nipple crowning them may well serve as a suitable substitute for Madoka’s. So far that night every girl she had been with and everything she did with them had delivered a wonderful experience, so why not try one more new thing?

Summoning strength from sheer desire, Homura leaned upwards to bring her tongue against Mami’s nipple, trying to coax it between her lips. Mami, noticing the stirring of the girl below her, bent down to aid Homura’s effort. Homura finally got to bring that nipple into her mouth, sucking it, licking it, tasting little and bringing no comfort to her desire.

The sounds from the other side of the bed grew louder, as Mami pressed the vibrator between Homura’s legs in harder. A rumbling moan escaped from between her lips, as Homura could feel her next orgasm being built up, brick by brick, layer by layer, with a maddening slowness. Mami was deftly wielding that toy, in a way to ensure the sensations it gave grew minute by minute, coaxing out Homura’s pleasure one whimper or gasp at a time. Unable to continue concentrating, Homura threw her head back, languishing atop Mami’s legs as her strength failed her once more and her mind clouded even further.

Rolling over atop her pillow, Homura looked over at Madoka once more right as she crested the hill of her own orgasm, singing with cries, back arching as she came undone under the dual efforts of Sayaka and Kyoko. Madoka fell back, beauty on full display the whole way down as her head fell into the thick comfort of the bedsheets. Finally opening her eyes, Madoka saw Homura watching her again and grinned at her.

“I...” Homura said, unsure whether she was trying to talk to Madoka, Mami or even herself. Regardless, Homura knew who she wanted to be with right now. Who she needed to make love to. Even if it would mean having to stop the wonderful sensations Mami was giving to her.

Mami flinched as Homura batted away her hands and rolled off her thighs. “Hmm? Did you finish?”

“N-no. I need to make sure Madoka is okay,” Homura said, hoping the little lie would evade Mami’s skepticism.

Homura dragged herself over towards Madoka amidst the shakiness of her on-the-edge-of-climax body. “Madoka...” she said, lacking a plan that extended beyond crawling up to the girl.

Madoka lazily reached an arm around Homura, drawing them together, catching her breath from her latest orgasm. She winced at the emptiness as Sayaka withdrew the fluids-slickened toy from her.

“Homura’s back in action?” Sayaka said as she twirled the long shaft in her hand. “I had thought she was too blissed out for more?”

“I think she wants to be with me?” Madoka said.

“Mmh,” Homura nodded. She felt that comforting hug of Madoka, that gentle pulse of her body against hers, and her scent began to recharge Homura’s energy. Her mind slowly climbed out of that foggy valley, clarity and awareness returning to Homura with a second wind.

“What is it, Homura?” Madoka said, continuing to embrace Homura, brushing her hands through her long, loose hair.

“I... I want to do something really intimate with you, Madoka.” Homura sighed. “More than just sex, if that makes sense?”

“Yep, I think I have an idea. Since you’re so exhausted, how about I give you a massage? Mami said I was pretty good at them.”

“That would be nice.”

Madoka sat up and scooted her butt over to the box. She rummaged through it seeking a specific item, pushing various straps and shafts and bottles out the way. Finally finding her target, she grabbed it and victoriously hoisted it into the air.

“Here, this massage lotion should work. Homura, please lay down on your front.”

As Homura rolled over, she got a glance at the two lovers. Mami had joined them. Around her waist were several tight, black straps, holding in place the smooth shaft of a dildo emerging from her crotch. Kyoko too was wearing a similar getup and was kneeling, lined up behind a crouching, ass-wiggling Sayaka, the tip of her strap-on slowly closing the remaining distance. Homura shook her head, deciding she’d be better off not prying into whatever insanity those perverts were getting themselves into, and chose to avert her eyes by gazing into the bedsheets below her instead.

Madoka sat beside the prone girl, opened the bottle, and poured some of the cold, slick contents into her palms. She knew it would be awfully uncomfortable to pour something so cold straight onto Homura’s back, so she let it warm up in her hands first. Satisfied, she brought both hands down against the back of Homura’s shoulders and pressed in firmly, spreading the slippery fluid across her skin.

Homura relaxed under the touch, a welcoming distraction from the slapping noises building up in the background. Just what were those girls up to? She was torn between watching and ignoring them, eventually giving in to her curiosity and tilting her head to the side.

“Oh!” Homura said, averting her gaze once more. “So that’s what you meant by anal, Madoka?”

“Yeah, Sayaka’s pretty adventurous. She likes taking it in both at once. But let’s focus on you for now, hmm?”

“Please, continue.”

Homura’s pale skin began to glisten with reflections of the lighting of the room as the shiny massage oil spread across her back. That completed, Madoka moved her hands lower, giving Homura’s ass as much of a squeeze as could still qualify as a massage. No need to go all the way immediately, she figured.

Madoka paused her efforts, satisfied that Homura’s back received sufficient attention. “You’ll need to roll over now. Come on, don’t be shy, we’ve already seen it all and far more.”

Homura rolled over, revealing everything to Madoka’s gleaming eyes. She expected Madoka, eager as ever, to reach straight for groping her tiny breasts. But she didn’t. Instead, Madoka took the bottle of massage oil and squeezed it all over herself. The slippery, thick liquid ran across her in tiny rivers, pooling slightly at the curve of her breast, her bellybutton and atop her thighs. Then, she lunged forth, landing atop Homura and sliding across her as the liquid smooched and smeared between them. Before Homura could voice any complaint, her lips had already been captured by Madoka, who thirstily drank from the inexperienced girl’s mouth.

“W-what are you doing?” Homura managed to get out.

“You wanted an intimate massage? This seems pretty intimate to me.” Madoka said, sliding her body up and down against Homura, making sure her knee glided into that space between Homura’s legs.

“I-I guess,” Homura said, moaning as that leg dragged across her just right. Homura’s body returned to being right on the edge of orgasm, and she certainly wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity under Madoka’s lovely touch. “You’re right, keep going.”

Shining breast pressed up against breast, nipple against nipple, Madoka’s body pushed up and against Homura. They sought out as much contact as they could manage despite the lack of any friction, Madoka furiously rubbing back and forth against Homura again and again. The long-awaited climax finally hit the girl beneath her, who breathlessly gasped and shook and whimpered as Madoka continued grinding to draw out that beautiful moment as long as possible for her partner.

“Ah-“ Homura struggled to speak. “I-I’ve already finished.”

Madoka finally slowed, sliding up once more to come to rest her head alongside Homura’s, kissing and whispering sweet nothings to the recovering Homura. “Wow, you must have been really pent up. Was that intimate enough?”

“I want more, Madoka. I need more. I need you.”

“Oh?” Madoka looked over to see Sayaka still getting pounded by the combined efforts of Kyoko and Mami. “It wouldn’t be fair for us to keep to each other all night, but since they’re still busy, I guess we can keep going.”

“You looked so hot earlier when you were with Sayaka. I want to do that with you.” Homura said, sitting up and looking around for whatever it was that Sayaka had used with Madoka.

“Huh? Did we inspire you a little? Well, it is pretty fun. Wait right there.” Madoka gave Homura a parting kiss on the forehead before returning to that box for another rummage.

Alone with little but the vigorous sounds of slapping thighs and butts and sex to distract her, Homura watched as Sayaka squirmed and panted and moaned. Something in the rear and pussy at the same time? No way, that’d be far too intense for her. Sayaka is a pretty tough girl, she figured, and not just in a fight. Or maybe she was just into it because it was her girlfriend burying that toy deep in her ass? After all, if it’s the one you love, everything feels better, no matter how wild. Just like how she reacted to Madoka’s unusual massage technique.

Madoka returned to Homura’s side, brandishing something very similar to what she and Sayaka had shared moments earlier. A smooth shaft long enough to comfortably fill both of them at once, but not too thick – Madoka didn’t want to hurt her friend.

“I’m going to help you prep first, to make certain you’re ready for this,” Madoka said, holding up a different, smaller bottle of liquid in her other hand. “It might be nothing compared to some of the monsters that Sayaka has filled that box with, but still, you’re new to all of this.”

Madoka pushed Homura’s legs apart, the exhausted girl putting up no resistance. Crouching forwards, she got a good look at the delicate folds of Homura’s soaked pussy. The surrounding skin too was still slickened with a mixture of both girls’ fluids and the massage oil. Regardless, Madoka decided that this wasn’t enough. _Use what you think is enough, then double it_ was the advice Sayaka always gave her. Given Homura’s inexperience, no amount would be too generous.

“Have you ever fingered yourself before, Homura? Or perhaps used the handle of a hairbrush?” Madoka said, squeezing a dollop of some of the thick lube from the bottle onto her fingertips.

“A h-hairbrush? No way. That’d hurt.” Homura said. Who exactly would get desperate enough to use a hairbrush handle? None of her friends, surely, and not just because they have a box of far more suitable options at hand?

As Homura tried to assess the sexual appeal of a hairbrush handle, she felt fingertips pressing at her entrance. _Of course I’ve put a finger in there. Who hasn’t done that while thinking about a particularly cute friend?_ So Madoka’s finger slipped in without much difficulty and with no pain, eliciting a gasp from Homura. A second and third finger soon joined the first, starting to stretch the entrance out as Madoka wiggled the fingertips back and forth, just barely inside Homura.

“All good, Homura?” Madoka asked.

“Y-yeah, keep going. I’m not that delicate.” Homura said. She wasn’t entirely convinced by her own boast, but she certainly wasn’t as fragile as the day she left the hospital, all thanks to Madoka.

Happy that Homura was sufficiently stretched out to handle the toy they were going to share, Madoka withdrew her fingers. Homura whined at the sudden loss of sensation as Madoka poured lube over the toy. She wrapped her hand around the shaft, dragging it back and forth once to make sure every inch of it was warmed and coated – once she got started there would be no way she’d be able to focus enough to add more. Then, satisfied with the preparation, she brought the slightly bulbed tip of the toy up against Homura’s entrance.

Madoka pushed the toy forward, Homura’s lips parting and easily allowing its passage. The girl bucked and hitched beneath her, struggling and entirely failing to hold back a lurid cry. Fraction by fraction, the toy entered her. Homura felt it reach further into her than any of her fingers ever could, _impossibly deep_ she thought. She moaned as that unfamiliar sensation rippled through her, as her body clamped and ground against the intrusion.

“W-wow,” Homura said. “I didn’t expect it to be like this. It’s just, I feel so full, and it feels so good to be so full.”

“Mmh, it’s really great. I’m glad I got to be the first to introduce this to you.”

“I’m glad to be doing this with you too, Madoka.”

Certain that Homura was eased into the new sensations she was experiencing, Madoka began to ease the shaft back out, only to slide it forwards again just before it left Homura’s pussy. With each cycle, she moved it slightly faster, rougher, and aiming to ease Homura into the sort of vigorous thrusting she’ll need to cope with later. Every time it reached its full depth at the half-way point, Homura’s hips bucked and her breath hitched.

Across the bedroom, Kyoko slammed her hips against the soft flesh of Sayaka’s rump, the thick shaft of her strap-on sinking deeply and easily into her needy ass. Every thrust drove Sayaka to grind against the girl below her, slapping breast against breast and pushing Mami’s strap-on deeper into Sayaka’s pussy. Sayaka lips desperately sought out Mami’s mouth, which she moaned, whined and cried into as her two partners vigorously fucked her.

Madoka scooted her butt across the bedsheets until her pussy was lined up with the free end of the toy. Already plenty wet enough, she slid forward onto the toy, taking it deeper and deeper until her pussy pressed up against the soft squish of Homura’s own. 

“Mmmnn...” Homura whimpered against Madoka.

“Still good? I’m going to start moving now.”

“Please,” Homura said. “I need you to do it.”

The toy was flexible along its length, so Madoka was able to straddle atop Homura, their shared intrusion bending to accommodate their face to face position. Madoka kissed Homura, her tongue capturing Homura’s breaths and gasps all for herself as she began rocking back and forth into the toy. The exhausted girl beneath her could do little more than shuffle her hips, trying to time it so that their bodies would meet just right and draw out the absolute limit of sensation.

“Hah, hah,” Madoka gasped, her hips slapping against Homura’s thighs with each push. “I’m not going to last long like this.”

Homura shut Madoka up with another kiss, her hands clinging around the girl’s shoulders and her legs wrapped around her back. Her body was beyond exhausted, but she kept going. She had to, for Madoka, and for herself. While she may wish she could do this every day with Madoka, she didn’t know when or if she would ever get another chance, so Homura fought through the tension and ache in every muscle to get as much out of this night as she could.

Judging by Sayaka’s final cry, louder than all the others, Homura concluded that the other three were already finished with whatever it was they were doing. The panting as Kyoko caught her breath after the intense fucking she gave Sayaka only confirmed this. She knew she wouldn’t have long before one of those three tried to pry Madoka away from her. If she was going to do this, if she was to have what Sayaka and Kyoko had, she had to do this now.

“M-Mado-I,” Homura struggled to speak between the kisses at her lips and her moans. “I l-love you, Madoka.”

“I love you too, Homura, I love all my best friends.”

“No, Madoka. You don’t understand.” Homura turned to the side to halt any further kissing for just a moment.

Sayaka, Kyoko and Mami were looking at them now, observing Homura ascending to pleasures her body was not prepared for with her best friend.

“Shush, Kyoko, I think something interesting is about to happen,” Sayaka said between the background noise of Homura and Madoka’s sex.

Madoka worked herself up into a frenzy, hips thrusting, again and again, meeting with each movement against the renewed stamina of the girl beneath her. They shared in their struggle for pleasure against the growing tide of the consequences of their hours of exertion. Even magical girls have their limits, and both of them knew they’d gone far beyond that in their mutual search for orgasm by each other’s touch.

“Madoka, I love you...” Homura said, whining at the moment the toy bottomed out inside her following another pump from Madoka, “You’re making my entire body sing.”

“You make me feel really good too, Homura,” Madoka said, grinding down so that her nipples brushed across Homura’s.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Madoka said.

“No, I _love_ love you,” Homura said, whining as she struggled to hold back the orgasm that should have ridden over her long ago by now.

“Love?”

Slamming down once more, Madoka drove them both over the final precipice, their echoing cries and moans drowning out all other noises in the room as their bodies hummed with that electric sensation. Then, a desperate calm, both of them listening to the hurried drumming of each other’s hearts, side by side as they held each other. They clung together, reassuring each other that they were still there to be snuggled against.

Summoning her last ounce of strength, Homura placed a kiss upon her partner’s lips.

“I-“ Homura hesitated, seeking the courage to finish her declaration. “I love you, and I want to start dating you.”

“Yes, I would like to do that too,” Madoka replied.

“Does that mean we’re girlfriends now?”

“Yep.”

“Wahoo!” Kyoko cheered, ruining the moment. “I knew you had it in ya Madoka, you player.”

“Heh, now you can be hitched just like I was,” Sayaka said, patting Kyoko’s back.

Homura looked up from Madoka to see the three other girls staring glittery-eyed at the newly forming couple. A moment of loving intimacy amidst the fury and lust of an orgy? Homura still could hardly believe what she had got herself into this night, and what amazing things it had led to. That she realised her true feelings for Madoka and that she reciprocated those feelings? Perfection.

“Well, I can’t say I’m surprised.” Mami pouted, “But while you’re at this party, you still need to share, got it?”

Madoka and Homura nodded, bonking foreheads as they did so. They recoiled from the shock, giggled, then Madoka kissed Homura’s forehead better.

“So, what should we do to the new couple?” Sayaka said. “I’ve got a few ideas.”

“Whoa, I think Homura’s seen enough new stuff – she’ll break if we go any wilder tonight,” Madoka said.

“Agreed. Shall we finish with something less intense than last time?” Mami said.

Kyoko nodded. “Remember when we started dating, Sayaka, how long it took before you revealed your true pervert level?”

“Oi!” Sayaka pinched Kyoko’s nipple. “It’s not like you’re innocent in all that. Anyway...”

Mami, Sayaka and Kyoko didn’t even give the new couple an opportunity to take that toy out, still penetrating their over-stimulated, sopping pussies. They climbed atop the couple, leaving Homura buried under a pile of hot, sweaty, naked girls as they rubbed and ground and groped against each other, seeking out what skin remained unclaimed by hand or by mouth.

Slowly, the new cuddling couple were pried apart, until the only thing left connecting them was that toy. Replacing it was the grasps and kisses of the other three girls clambering over them. Homura soon found someone’s pussy straddling above her face, inviting her to taste. She obliged the offer, not wanting to turn down such an offer placed right in front of her. After all, it had felt amazing when she was on the receiving end, and her friends definitely deserved to feel that good too.

Cautiously, Homura brought her lips to plant a tentative kiss upon the unknown girl’s folds. Confident she wasn’t going to receive a negative reaction, she kissed again, then pressed her tongue across the pussy. The area between the legs quickly became a saliva-slickened mess. She had no idea what she was doing, but Homura was entirely carefree about that, and the girl atop her didn’t seem to care much what she did either. Especially as she was still being distracted by Madoka’s writhing and wiggling, again pushing that toy joining them even deeper. That is if it was still Madoka on the other end.

The cacophony of noise coming from below her meant she couldn’t pick out any individual voice reacting to her increasingly aggressive licking, but Homura still had one last idea, for a cute pussy was not the only thing within reach. She grasped the girl’s ass, squeezing into soft, yielding flesh as her fingers sunk into it. Yep, that definitely rules out Kyoko, but Sayaka and Mami’s were both pretty generous so it could have been either of them. Not that she cared at this point – all the girls here were deserving of pleasure.

Homura felt fingertips grinding and rubbing back and forth against her. Fast, and right on the limit before it would cause her overstimulated clit any pain. As if some girl was trying to rush her to an orgasm. Well, it worked. Before Homura could catch her breath, she was already cumming. She wordlessly opened her mouth, exhaling, mind fogged and body turning fluffy.

As she returned to attention following yet another knockout blow, she saw that the girl atop her had been replaced. The moans from out of view gradually wound down, one last yelp from Mami rising above the noise until there was little but deep breaths and groans.

Homura felt that toy finally withdrawn from her, the empty sensation filling her with a strange melancholy. Despite her exhaustion, despite her brain turning into total mush as the night wore on, she was upset that it was finally coming to an end. She mentally cursed her finite stamina, closing her eyes. She felt the weight of the girl above her leave, only to feel another girl press up next to her. Homura knew, without needing to look, that Madoka was at her side once more.

“Whew, we’re all done. How about you, Homura?” Madoka said to her. How? Where does Madoka think she’d find more energy?

“Done,” Homura said, weakly reaching out to Madoka, who then drew her into a loose hug.

Homura stayed like that with Madoka for a while, happy just to have her new girlfriend with her, gently touching her. Madoka’s hair was a loose mess as Homura drew her hand through it. Her face, an adorable mix of glowing bliss and exhaustion. She did not doubt that her own appearance was similarly rough, but Madoka’s longing gaze upon her revealed that the girl thought of her as no less attractive for it.

Homura knew she needed to have a long conversation with her new girlfriend, to figure out what exactly their relationship would be from now on. A hasty confession in the middle of making love was no place to work through with that, and neither was their present state. When will they have their first date? What does Madoka expect of Homura? What does Homura expect in turn? Would Madoka introduce Homura to her parents? It seemed like a silly topic after what they just did, but sex? When would they have their real first time, just the two of them together? All these questions needed to be settled, but they could be settled another day when her head didn’t feel so fluffy.

“Mami, we’re going to take the sofa like always,” Sayaka called out, as she and Kyoko hopped off the bed and dragged their feet from the room.

“Hmm? Where are they going?” Homura said.

“They will sleep on the sofa,” Madoka explained, petting Homura’s head. “Though knowing them, they’ll probably go at it one more time before actually getting to sleep. Mami will have to tell them off if they’re too loud.”

“Oh? They’re going to sleep here?”

“Yes, you’re free to sleep here too Homura. Madoka usually does on nights like this,” Mami said, sitting away from the new couple on the side of the bed. Her immaculate hair had been fussed up into a frizzled mess cascading down her otherwise bare back. “In fact, I insist you should. It’s far too late and you are in no state to go out.”

“Yeah, usually Mami and I share this bed when the party is over, but tonight we’ll be lucky enough to have a beautiful girl joining us,” Madoka said, holding Homura in a bit tighter.

“Uh... Thanks, Mami,” Homura said, conceding that even in sleep everything would remain hypersexual. Mami’s indecent body pressed up alongside her? Would she end up being on edge all night from the feeling of those tits pressing into her back?

“I will be back after I put away some of the excitement,” Mami explained, grabbing some of the scattered accessories, toys and bottles from the evening. “You two should make yourself comfortable.”

“Okay!” Madoka said before turning to Homura. “Let’s get you into bed, sleepy-bun.”

Madoka helped Homura reach the plump pillow that was against the headrest of the bed. She then straddled up next to Homura, maximising the warmth she was providing with her body, and dragged the cozy bed sheets over them, up to their necks.

“Naked? Usually, I wear pyjamas.”

“Hmm? I would have thought you’d want my bare skin comforting you through the night?”

Homura couldn’t lie. She did want that. Besides, she didn’t have any nightwear in her bag. “Nevermind, you’re right.”

They were already warmed up from all the activity that had taken place atop them. Combined with the body heat of her new girlfriend, Homura’s limbs grew heavy. She curled up next to Madoka, who watched over her as her eyelids drooped. Madoka was her best friend, her source of inspiration and strength, who showed her just how beautiful the world could be. In a single amazing night, they had made wonderful love to each other, bringing each other endless pleasure, alongside and with her other friends too. And now, Homura would get to be her girlfriend.

“Thank you, Madoka.”

“Mmn, love you.”

“Love you too.”

Homura barely registered the feeling of Mami getting into bed behind her and sandwiching her between the two girls before she had fallen into a deep, worry-free sleep.


	3. 9 A.M

Homura awoke to a column of light peeking through the curtain, cascading across the bedsheets, along Madoka’s curves, and straight into her eyes. She shielded herself from the intrusion with the back of her hand, squinting as she adjusted to the brightness. Madoka? Homura’s mind grappled with waking up next to a naked Madoka. And realising that she too was naked, hurriedly pulling the sheets up to cover herself. And that someone else was pressing up against her back. Then, lascivious memories of last night began flooding back to her.

“Oh,” Homura whispered. Mami must be nude behind her too, but she dared not turn to look.

All the activity of that previous night had exercised muscles she had not exerted in years, right to their limits. Not only did her legs and arms feel like anchors, their weight pinning her against the mattress, but there was an ache between her thighs too. She stretched, aiming to release some of the tension in her body, slightly shaking as the tips of her toes poked out below the bottom of the sheets.

Next to her, Madoka stirred but her eyes remained shut. Homura observed her gentle, sleeping face, delicate slow breaths escaping from between her slightly parted lips. Lips that she wanted to kiss. Lips that she had kissed, something she could scarcely believe yet all her memories confirmed it. She hoped that the confession of love between them last night had not merely been a moment of madness amidst the passion, but that their new relationship would bloom in the sun.

“Morning, Homura,” Madoka said, yawning and stretching her arms forward. Homura flinched as Madoka touched her, only to relax as Madoka began brushing strands of hair away from her face.

“Mmh,” Homura nodded.

She desperately wanted to ask Madoka for a kiss but was uncertain how Madoka would react, so she froze up, staring at those lips. As if her mind had been read, Madoka delivered a simple kiss upon her forehead, giggling as she did. The quiet romantic atmosphere was disturbed by a grumble coming from Homura’s stomach. After all that activity last night, she was famished.

“Breakfast?”

Homura nodded again.

“Good. Mami usually prepares something after the party for everyone to get up to, but it seems she’s still asleep.” Madoka whispered, reaching down to grab Homura’s hand, entwining fingers and tugging. “Quietly, okay?”

Madoka slipped out of the bed, Homura following close behind, as they carefully paced around the bed. Mami continued to snooze, oblivious. Past the bedroom, they found Sayaka and Kyoko together, snoring, and tangled in a pile of limbs under a thin blanket on the sofa.

Reaching the kitchen, Madoka turned around to face Homura, tilting her head. “So, what do you want to eat?”

“A-anything is good, really.”

“We can have anything you want, so don’t hesitate to ask. What do you usually eat?”

“Uh...” Homura paused, still distracted by the attractive, naked girl stood in front of her. She was never going to get bored of taking her in. “Toast.”

“Okay, the bread is in here,” Madoka said, turning around and standing on tip-toes as she reached into the cupboard, showing off her adorable, pale butt to Homura in the process.

The loaf was thrust into Homura’s arms. She loaded up a toaster with as many slices as could fit, anticipating that they’d soon have three more mouths to feed, then pushed the lever. She swallowed as she watched, struggling to sum up the courage to ask herself, or ask Madoka, the most important questions of the morning. Was last night just a one-off thing? Was it just a love confession in the spur of a moment, a mere slip of the tongue during a night of many tongues being slipped? Or was Madoka going to start dating her?

“Madoka, are we...” Homura paused, continuing to stare at the toaster.

Madoka was still rummaging through the fridge. “Hmm?”

“Was it just one night? Are we girlfriends now, Madoka?”

Madoka approached from behind Homura, pushing her bare chest into her back as she wrapped Homura’s torso in her arms. She placed the butter she was carrying in front of Homura, then continued engulfing her in the hug, beyond platonic as she roamed her fingers across Homura’s slender stomach.

“Yep,”

It was so matter-of-fact. Blunt. Homura felt like a fool for needing Madoka to confirm it again. Of course, Madoka was honest and straight forward. She would never go back on the word she gave last night even if it was done in a moment of passion.

The toast popped up. Homura distributed it across the plates.

“Why?” Madoka asked, craning her chin into the space between Homura’s shoulder and neck so that she could see to butter the toast.

“Just wanted to be sure.”

Sayaka and Kyoko began to stir amidst their cocoon on the sofa, untangling the sheets and whispering, too quiet for Homura to hear. She sighed, hoping they hadn’t decided to resume last night’s activities in secret. Thankfully, they didn’t, as Sayaka got up stark naked and approached them.

Homura turned her head and gasped. Purple bruises covered her neck, down to her collar. “S-Sayaka, are you hurt?”

“No?” Sayaka said, grabbing a plate of freshly buttered toast from the side. “Oh, you must mean the hickeys Kyoko gave me. Don’t worry about those. I can just magic them away before I head out.”

“Sayakaaaa...” Kyoko whined. “You need to keep them so that everyone knows your mine.”

_If only Madoka could do that to me too_ , Homura thought, another fantasy being added to the growing pile of things she wanted to do with Madoka. Or do to Madoka.

“Want coffee, Homura?” Sayaka asked.

“Oh, no, I shouldn’t.”

“I’ll get us all juice instead,” Kyoko said, opening the fridge and looking for a green carton.

Before long, the group of undressed girls made their way back to the table, food and drinks in hand with one plate to spare for Mami, who had yet to wake up. The small talk flows back and forth between everyone except Homura. She scrunches her hands at her thighs between bites, keenly aware of just how flushed her face is at the sight of the other three. They were just too cute. No, Homura thought, that wouldn’t be the right word. They were sexy. Even worse, they were all too willing and eager to have sex with her, as last night had so wonderfully demonstrated. How could she possibly restrain herself from asking for more, as much as she desperately tried to push that scandalous idea out of her mind?

Madoka looked at Homura, meeting her gaze. Homura then shied away, trying to bury her face beneath her long, still-ragged hair. Madoka leaned in and brought her hand to Homura’s ear.

“Everyone’s still really horny, Homura, so don’t worry. We’re just holding back until next time.” Madoka whispered. The reassurance didn’t help, as Homura’s face went even redder at the implication. “Or maybe they’re just waiting until they get to somewhere more private?”

Mami arrived from her bedroom and sat beside the table. Unlike the others, she was dressed, although it was far from modest. Far too tight panties and an unbuttoned white blouse that Homura thought only made her chest look even more impressive. She wanted to grope them, again, and so restrained herself by sitting on her own hands.

“Apologies for not helping with preparing breakfast. I was feeling more worn out than usual.”

“Don’t worry about it Mami, you arrange everything else for these parties already,” Madoka said, passing the remaining toast over.

“I suppose. Anyway, last night was a huge success; I think we can all agree. Especially with an inexperienced girl and a new relationship blooming before us all.” Mami said, nodding towards Madoka and Homura. “Will you be attending any future parties, Homura?”

“Yes!” Homura blurted out far too eagerly. Realising what she did all too late, she covered her mouth with her hand before meekly repeating herself. “I mean, yes. I-if it’s not too much trouble to have me?”

“Then you better make sure she gets some more experience, Madoka,” Kyoko said.

“Don’t worry, if they’re anything like how we were when we started dating, they will be going at it whenever they have a moment to spare for weeks,” Sayaka added.

“We’ll uh, take it at a pace she’s comfortable with,” Madoka sighed, and then wrapped an arm around Homura’s shoulder. “Just ignore them.”

“I-it’s fine, really,” Homura said. She certainly wouldn’t mind doing it with Madoka as often as possible. Later today, preferably.

Seeing that everyone had finished eating, Mami began gathering up the used plates and cups. As she took away Homura’s crumb-laden plate, she paused. “You’re free to use the bathroom to wash up. Trust me, you’ll need it before you head off. You and Madoka can go first.”

“I’ll help you, c’mon,” Madoka said, grinning at Homura, grabbing and tugging at her wrist.

Homura knew that this attempt at getting clean was only going to leave her and Madoka even dirtier.


End file.
